


Дождливые дни & настольные игры

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Стало накрапывать – ожидай дождя. Уотсон достаёт шахматную доску, а потом жалеет, что это сделал.





	Дождливые дни & настольные игры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rainy Days & Board Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/178991) by [wordybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordybirdy/pseuds/wordybirdy). 



Это произошло в апреле, в один из дождливых и пасмурных дней. Стоя у окна в нашей гостиной в квартире 221Б по Бейкер-стрит, я угрюмо взирал на лондонский ливень, который был обычным и долгим в это время года. Холмс за весь день не поменял горизонтального положения на диване, где, как я полагал, он или спит, или умер. Обернувшись, я решил, что должен его потревожить.

– Сегодня – такая ужасная погода, Холмс.

– Я не буду с вами спорить, Уотсон.

Живой и не спит.

– Тоскливо, и нет ничего, что помогло бы нам скоротать время, – пожаловался я.

Взгляд серых глаз Холмса замер на мне. – Это правда, но что, по-вашему, я могу с этим сделать? Я никогда не был ни певцом, ни танцором, Уотсон, а водевиль никогда не был моим призванием; пожалуйста, не думайте, что я готов развлечь вас таким образом даже мгновение, не говоря уже о том, чтобы делать это долго.

Обратив мало внимания на бормотание моего друга, я поднял палец во внезапном вдохновении. – У меня есть отличная идея! – воскликнул я. – Подождите здесь, я вернусь через минуту!

Холмс, возможно, застонал; или, может быть, это был просто скрип дивана – я не обернулся, чтобы это определить, поскольку быстро направился к нашему чулану. В этой небольшой, изогнутой формы, комнате Холмс много лет следовал своей привычке хранить все старые копии ежедневной газеты. Пол был едва под ними видим, а полки прогибались под весом накопленной массы газет. На одной из верхних полок я нашёл своё сокровище. Я достал большую картонную коробку, которая была покрыта таким толстым слоем пыли, что та взлетела облачками вокруг меня, когда я прижал её к груди. Я поторопился к гостиную, чтобы показать её Холмсу.

– Я нашел её! – торжествующе объявил я.

– О, Боже. Я имею в виду, «что это»? – спросил Холмс. На его лице было выражение, которое, конечно, было волнением, но многие, кто не знал его хорошо, приняли бы его за предчувствие. Капризы моего друга было чрезвычайно трудно прочитать, но я знал, что он был рад увидеть мою коробку.

Я открыл крышку коробки и протянул её ему. – Посмотрите! – предложил я.

Холмс вздрогнул – несомненно, от нетерпения – но потом осторожно наклонился, чтобы заглянуть в её глубины.

– Настольные игры, – сказал он. Он не выглядел счастливым.

Наблюдая за тем, как Холмс изогнул брови, а его ногти впились в ручки дивана, я пришёл к выводу, что ситуацию, возможно, потребуется пересмотреть.

Я тоже склонился над коробкой, поскольку мне действительно было очень скучно.

– Да, настольные игры! – я очень широко и очаровательно улыбнулся; эта улыбка, скорей всего, вызвала у моего друга приступ досады. – Потому что нам нечем заняться, и мы оба от этого устали. Думаю, что это была бы отличная мысль, поиграть в одну или две из них!

– Я, однако, так не думаю, – сказал мой друг, возможно всё ещё не очень довольный таким нежелательным поворотом событий во второй половине дня. – На самом деле я не могу придумать более неприятного способа провести время. Такие игры для детей.

– Но Холмс, – упорствовал я, – у нас есть шахматы! В них могут играть даже дети. У нас есть шашки! И у нас есть домино! Холмс, что вы делаете?

– Я открываю окно с намерением выброситься из него, – сообщил он. Выглянув в окно, он посмотрел на улицу. – Всё ещё идет дождь, – объявил он с видом абсолютного отчаяния, повернувшись ко мне.

Холмс на мгновение отвлёкся, и я взял на себя смелость расставить на доске шахматные фигуры. Холмс вернулся к дивану и посмотрел на меня.

– Уотсон, я никогда не играл в шахматы, у меня нет идей относительно того, каковы правила. И при этом я никогда не играл в шашки или домино. Я не любитель игр.

– Но, Холмс! – удивился я. – Разве вы не играли в настольные игры со своим братом Майкрофтом, когда вы оба были детьми?

– Майкрофт никогда не был ребёнком, – сухо ответил мой друг, – он родился уже сорокавосьмилетним, и остаётся в этом возрасте до сих пор. Конечно, я пошёл по его стопам. Ни один из нас не был склонен к игрушкам.

– Ну, это – очень печальное признание, – заметил я, – но в таком случае вам тем более нужно попробовать их сейчас.

– Я не чувствую никакого желания побаловать себя плюшевым медвежонком, Уотсон.

– Это не то, что я имел в виду, Холмс. Пожалуйста, послушайте правила для игры в шахматы, которые я собираюсь прочитать вам вслух.

Холмс дулся, в то время как я читал правила. Он подверг сомнению логику L-образного шага коня и то, что ферзь мог свободно перемещаться в любом направлении, в то время как король оставался зажатым в тиски. Наконец мы начали нашу первую игру. Всё было хорошо до попытки Холмса устранить моего ферзя, переместившись на три квадрата по диагонали пешкой.

– Так нельзя, Холмс!  
– Наоборот, Уотсон, своим нападением я реализовал элемент неожиданности. Ферзь его не ожидал, поэтому логически он должен признать поражение от моей пешки.  
– Это не то, как шахматы работают, Холмс. Пожалуйста, верните моего ферзя.  
– Я не могу это сделать, Уотсон. Он мёртв; пешка получила его честно и справедливо.  
– Ну, в таком случае... – я взял свою ладью и прыгнул через несколько фигур Холмса, чтобы достигнуть одинокого противника на периферии. И сбросил его с доски. – Это – ваш слон, Холмс. Он не почувствовал боли.  
– Проклятье, чёрт возьми, Уотсон, я его спасал. Ах, смотрите, моя собственная ладья имеет катапульту и может, конечно, достигнуть вашего коня с этого расстояния. Да, думаю, я сделаю это.  
– Воображаемые катапульты определённо незаконны, Холмс! Я протестую!  
– Слишком поздно, мой дорогой, ваши защита находится в руинах. Мой ферзь впереди, а ваш король – мой, вот!  
– Чёрт возьми, вы не можете сделать два хода подряд! Мне нужен виски.  
– На поле боя не допускается алкоголь, Уотсон. Но наблюдая за тем, как ваша армия справедливо проиграла, можно сделать исключение. Не нальёте и мне?

***

– Вы знаете, я думаю, что мне нравятся шахматы, – признался Холмс позже, когда мы сидели у камина, потягивая виски. – Эта игра с определённым потенциалом. Вы говорили, что в той коробке есть и другие игры?

Я сделал паузу, поднимая бокал с виски к губам, и решил, что на этот раз небольшой обман несомненно будет лучшей частью доблести. – Я так сказал, Холмс? – Простодушно. Достойно подражания. – Нет, вы ошибаетесь. Я не нашёл в той коробке больше никаких игр.


End file.
